


Slam Bam

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: None





	Slam Bam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Chris listened to Toby taking a leak. He was trying not to just reach out and grab him. Toby was in his 'keep away' moods and Chris didn't want to start.

 

When Toby finished washing his hands, Chris thought he was going to climb up to the top bunk, but for some reason he didn't. Chris looked over. "What the fuck?"

 

Toby was on his hands and knees, his pants bunched under his knees, three fingers were thrust into his anus, working himself really good. Chris had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. He pulled out to put something onto his fingers then back into his anus, lubing himself very well.

 

Chris could care less what it was, he wanted some of whatever it was on his cock and now!

 

Looking over his shoulder he just grinned at Chris, his fingers stopped their movement.

 

He had a tiny little thing in his hand and he lifted it up to Chris who was now standing beside him.

 

It was a small thing of lip balm. The stuff had been heated somehow and was mostly liquified. Chris pulled down his underwear and poured the stuff all over his cock which was now in full lift off. The stuff tingled and sent his pulse rate soaring. It would be heaven fucking Toby with this.

 

Chris got on his knees and reached for Toby's hips, adjusting himself to fit his cock right up against the sweet ass. Chris ran the head of his cock across the loose anus.

 

"You ready for this Toby?" he breathed softly.

 

Toby thrust his hips back, nearly impaling himself on Chris' cock in answer. Chris slowly pressed himself into the loose hole, loving the feeling of tight muscles caressing himself, the heat far more searing than the lip balm. He bit his lip again as he pushed all the way in with a thrust of his hips. Toby whimpered and Chris stopped.

 

"You Ok?"

 

Toby didn't say anything and Chris reached around to grasp the limp cock. He softly caressed him to half mast, then began to slowly pull out, sending pleasure shooting up Toby's spine. Chris felt Toby's cock jolt upward as his cock slid across his prostate. In no time, he began to slide back in, establishing a quick rhythm. He kept the same rhythm on Toby's cock and in no time at all he could tell Toby was close. His balls had creeped up and his breathing was erratic.

 

"Go on, baby, shoot your load," Chris groaned into Toby's ear, then he licked the rim and Toby cried out as softly as he could as he came. The muscles clenching around Chris' cock sent him over the edge and he came deep inside Toby. Chris bit Toby's shoulder to keep from crying out. Toby slumped down to the floor and Chris followed, trying to pull out gently.

 

Toby let the cold floor cool his overheated skin as Chris rose to wash himself and slip into his bunk as if nothing happened.

 

Toby rose slowly, knowing he would feel the worst of it in the morning. He sat on the toilet and cleaned himself as best he could then climbed up to his bunk just as a hack came walking by...good thing for fast fucks he thought as he drifted off.

 

 

THE END


End file.
